srtmushfandomcom-20200215-history
Touya Shun
"I'm a soldier now. There's no turning back." Touya Shun is, or at least, was an ordinary 17 year-old Japanese high school student. Before he was drawn into the Super Robot Wars, Touya attended the same high school as such notable persons as Kaname Chidori and Koji Kabuto, but those days are long gone. He now pilots the Super Robot known as Granteed, reluctantly fighting until the day arrives when he can once again resume his normal life. When he began piloting, he was a rather withdrawn young man with a slight cowardly streak, and his skills were about what one would expect of an average boy his age. Over time, however, he has grown stronger, and he is now much more open about his feelings. Background Information Unbeknownst to Touya Shun, he is actually only half-human. His mother was an Earth woman, but his father, El-Selda Shun, was of a race of aliens called the Fury. During his early childhood, he spent his time among these aliens, growing, playing, and learning alongside the Fury children, and even befriending their princess, Shana-Mia Eterna Fura. However, this didn’t last long. Touya’s mother died while he was still very young, and his father took him to Earth to live with his uncle, Franz Zeppelin. Shortly after dumping his son onto his in-laws like the great dad he was, El-Selda went to the moon to work on a secret project of some sort. And he was never seen again. After a few years, Franz went up to the moon as well, and also was never seen again. Over time, Touya Selda-Shun eventually forgot about his alien heritage, and began to live as a human being. To the world, he was just another boy who had lost his parents to some tragedy or another, or perhaps had simply been pushed onto his adoptive guardians, no one special. That is, until one fateful day came along, a day that changed his life forever. It had started as an average, normal, everyday sort of day. Touya woke up, got ready for school, arrived late, and had a brief psychiatric discussion over the possible meaning of a recurring dream he’d been having for the past several weeks, of a young girl praying and asking forgiveness for…something. To make a long story short, three alien women in a super robot named Granteed fell into the schoolyard, Touya was forced to pilot it, and they persuaded him to join Katharon. He was assigned to the Argama under the leadership of Captain Bright Noa, began formal pilot training, and learned to grow up. Personality Traits Touya Shun is a boy with conflicted feelings. He prefers not to fight if he can avoid it, but at the same time his sense of justice prods him to help the girls. His constant inner turmoil is thus translated into a lot of moping, which in turn is translated into a lot of complaining, which the girls put up with by forcing him to act on his complaints. Though Katia and Festenia’s constant nagging gets on his nerves, he still can’t help but think of them as the only friends he has in the war. Melua’s gentle, wise nature often prompts him to seek her out for guidance when he is unsure of what to do. Their eating habits still catch him off guard, but he is slowly getting used to it. Touya worries about his uncle a lot, and calls him every chance he gets. He is cautious around people he doesn’t know, especially soldiers, but he tries to make friends every once in a while. He hopes for a swift end to the wars so he can return to his normal life, and pursue a career that…well, doesn’t involve getting shot at. Maybe a writer. At any rate, he certainly doesn’t want to spend too much time in Granteed’s cockpit, though he does feel a connection to it that may or may not have something to do with the fact that his father helped build it. Why it’s even necessary for machines like that is beyond him, though at least while it exists, the Hybrid Super can help bring the wars to a quicker conclusion. Touya is afraid of accidentally killing civilians or destroying their homes or workplaces and the like, but what he fears even more is being incapable of doing anything to prevent /others/ from causing such accidents…if they are indeed accidents at all. And thus he heads into battle not only to more quickly defeat the enemy and thus do all that other stuff I already wrote down before, but also in an attempt at preventing civilian deaths and property destruction. However, if put under too much pressure, he will simply freeze up, incapable of doing anything until someone can snap him out of it, or make a bad judgment call which may end up producing the opposite result of what he intended to do in the first place. If there is anything he hates more than anything else in the world, it is someone with no regard for the lives and rights of others. Should he meet a person like that, he will not hesitate to attack them on sight in an attempt to bring them to justice for their crimes against their fellow man…alien…whatever. Anger is not something Touya experiences often, save for the sort of situation described in the above paragraph. In most cases, he easily forgives those for whom others might hold a permanent grudge, preferring to avoid any long-term hostilities. Dangerous situations really aren’t that appealing to him, and he often wonders why Katia loves them so much (though he hasn’t had the guts to bring it up to her yet). In fact, fighting in general is something he abhors, but he continuously finds himself in the middle of the battlefield despite this. The girls manage to repress his cowardly streak just enough for him to get out there, and support him throughout whatever ordeals they face. Katia is the leader of the copilot trio. She is a fighter, backing down from no challenge, giving her opponents no quarter. Stubborn as the proverbial bull, she will not stop until the day is won (regardless of whether it’s an actual battle or a simple argument over whose turn it is to do the chores). She fights frequently with Festenia, prompting Melua to stop them before someone gets hurt, but often joins the redhead in berating Touya for his refusal to fight. On the other hand, she gets along well with Melua, showering her in gifts of sugary goodness. She is a thrill-seeker, always the most enthusiastic of the girls when the time comes for them to fight. Even more daring than Festenia (though with a bit more sense), Katia has a well-rounded fighting style with something for every occasion. Melua enjoys anything sugary, from candy to cake to ice cream, it doesn’t matter. If it’s sweet, she won’t hesitate to snap it up like a half-starved alligator with a major sweet tooth. She is rather shy, preferring to simply stay out of everyone’s way, and is almost as reluctant to pilot a mech as Touya. She has a tendency to be unpredictable at times, but displays great wisdom for her age. She is the most emotionally stable of the three, and is often the one who breaks up the frequent fighting between Katia and Festenia, sometimes resorting to tears in order to do so. Her preferred style of combat is similar to Touya’s, in that it involves pretty much just standing back and letting loose with whatever ranged attacks her unit has. Festenia is fiery of spirit and foul of mouth, who loves nothing more than to tease people (like Touya, for instance) to see their reaction. She is always cheerful and optimistic, never giving up even when things aren’t going her way. However, she is also the most insecure of the girls, not only because she is the shortest, but also because she has the smallest chest. Her brash personality often gets her into fights with Katia, which Melua has to break up. She doesn’t think much of Touya, often chiding him for his aversion to fighting, but with his recent acceptance of his role in the war, she has started to respect him more. One of her favourite pastimes is eating, and a lot of it, though her choices of food could stand a little vegetable reinforcement. As for her fighting style, Festenia is a very offensive girl, urging Touya to rush in headlong and take out the enemy with a flurry of melee…which he does, a little more readily than before. Talents & Abilities Touya has shown himself to be a quick learner, having picked up the basics of piloting over the course of a single battle. Logs |ordermethod = title |notcategory = cutscenes |suppresserrors = yes }} Category:Katharon Category:Banpresto Originals